Somniloquy
by Morri-Senpai
Summary: Will discovers Nico has Somniloquy.


Hey guys! This is based off a headcanon by **Willsolacester** on Tumblr. You should definitely go follow them!

* * *

 **Somniloquy : **(n.)  
 _A parasomnia that refers to talking aloud while asleep. It can be quite loud, ranging from simple mumbling sounds to loud shouts and long frequently inarticulate speeches, and can occur many times during a sleep cycle._

* * *

 ** _~X~_**

 _Tap, tap, tap._

Will wrapped the small blanket he had brought around himself tighter in an attempt to conserve his body heat. It was cold outside. His bare feet didn't like the cool touch of the stone the porch of Cabin Thirteen was made of, and he wondered why he hadn't grabbed some slippers.

A few more persistent taps, an adjustment of his overnight bag, and a moment to curse his opera-loving siblings led him to think that maybe Nico wouldn't open the door. Maybe the son of Hades would sleep through the measly taps Will was managing, condemning him to his fate of a sleepless night.

Will glanced down at the porch. Maybe he could survive sleeping out here, where it was relatively quiet. So long as the harpies didn't find him, he should be safe. Can children of Apollo even _get_ hypothermia?

With a sigh, he knocked on the window with more force. If Nico didn't come open the door soon, Will would just sleep on the porch like a dog. He had a blanket, albeit a small one he kept mostly for decoration, and he could use his bag as a pillow. It was a spacious porch, so he could easily stretch out, and maybe he could avoid being hit by the door tomorrow if he-

" _Cosa_?"

Will blinked, glancing at the door. A sleepy Nico di Angelo stood in the doorway. His hair and clothes were a mess, and the hand that was rubbing his right eye indicated that Will had woken him up.

"Hey, Nico! Can I sleep in your cabin tonight? Ashlyn started singing opera in her sleep again."

"Mhm," was the mumbled response. Will watched in amusement as Nico shuffled towards the bed before falling face first into it.

Nico said something, but the words were muffled by the pillow that he had buried his face into.

"What?"

" _Chiudere la porta_ ," Nico repeated, looking up with closed eyes for only a brief moment.

Will hesitated. "Nico...that's not English."

Either Nico didn't hear him or didn't care as his face disappeared into the softness of his pillow once again. Will stared, hoping for a translation, when a gust of wind blew through the open door, making him shiver.

"...Oh."

Closing the door behind him, Will dropped his bag on the floor before climbing into the bed across the room. The blankets were blessedly warm, and the pillows were softer than the ones in the Apollo cabin. Will was contemplating this when a small murmur interrupted Nico's soft snores.

"Nico?" Will turned over in the bed to face Nico. "Did you say something?"

Nico stayed silent. Will shrugged, snuggled deeper into the bed, and was about to go to sleep when he heard another mumble, this one just barely audible.

" _Questo...non e un_ _cane_."

Will sat up, staring at Nico for a second before eloquently saying, "What."

" _Non possiamo...e pericoloso...e carino...lo chiama Spot."_

Nico was definitely speaking, but it wasn't English. Does Nico even know any other languages?

Actually, Nico _did_ mention that he lived in Italy for a while, right?

Crap.

Having noted Nico's somniloquy, Will sat up, walked over to Nico's bed, and carefully climbed in behind him. Nico stirred, but only enough to mumble something else in Italian before returning to his previous position. The _Mission Impossible_ music playing in his head, Will slid in under the blankets, and wrapped his arms aroud Nico from behind. The whole time, Will tried to convince himself that this is just because talking in your sleep can cause a restless night, and Nico needs all the sleep he can get.

It wasn't until he was burying his nose into Nico's hair that he finally called "Bullshit" on himself.

Still, spooning Nico was nice. It occurred to Will that based on Nico's previous growth patterns, within a year or two, Will would be the shorter of the two.

"Damn," He muttered.

" _Smettere di parlare e andare a dormire._ "

Will smiled. Nico was really adorable when he was talking in Italian.

Even if Will had no idea what he was saying.

Snuggling into Nico, Will prepared himself for a sleepless night; however, as Nico mumbled something else in that weird, pretty foreign language, Will decided that this was definitely better than listening to opera all night.

* * *

According to Google Translate, this is what the following translates to:

 _Cosa:_ What?  
 _Chiudere la porta:_ Close the door. _  
_ _Questo...non e un_ _cane:_ That's...not a dog. _  
_ _Non possiamo...e pericoloso...e carino...lo chiama Spot:_ We can't...it's dangerous...it's cute...name it Spot _  
_ _Smettere di parlare e andare a dormire:_ Stop talking and go to sleep _.  
_


End file.
